iconicsimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle 4
ICONIC, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of hit modeling show, ICONIC. Early rumours suggested that the cycle would be an All Stars variant, but these were later quashed in favour of an all-new cast. Confirmed judges include host, Ivana, and Cycle 2 alumnus, Rebecca Farsi. Contestants ICONIC, Cycle 4 was the first cycle to feature semi finalists, with 22 models being announced as semi finalists in the cycle. The original number of finalists was 10, but was later changed to 12. A finalist call out was shown on December 29th 2012. (at time of filming) Episodes Episode 1 Air date: January 3rd, 2013 As Cycle 4 began, the girls were called upon to pose nude, whilst retaining a modelesque sophistication and edge to their looks. Cycle 3 alumnus, Jackie Molina, joined the panel as a guest judge. During evaluation, Mona received unanimous praise for her picture, which Marcella deemed worthy of Harper's Bazaar. Debutant was also praised for her classy photo, and Kate received praise for her edgy photo. Alisha, Marina and Winona's pictures split the judges, but Monique, Victoria and Jael received heavy criticism for failing to bring their full potential to the table with their pictures. Ivana criticised Monique's lack of class in her photo, while Rebecca criticised Victoria for not flattering her facial features and covering up the accessories. At elimination, Mona's stunning photo was rewarded with first call out, with Debutant, Kate Carinne and Sage followed. Standout looks, Winona, Victoria, Monique and Jael all landed in the bottom 4, with Winona and Monique being saved from the bottom 2. With Victoria and Jael landing in the bottom 2, Ivana criticised Victoria's failure to translate her impressive look onto film, and Jael's timidness in her picture, questioning whether she was ready for the tough fashion world. Ultimately, it was Victoria who was given a second chance, and Jael was the first victim of cycle 4. *'First Call Out: '''Mona Sirrs *'Bottom 2:' Jael Zee & Victoria Tatishvili *'Eliminated: Jael Zee Episode 2 Air date: January 9th, 2013 For the second episode, the girls were asked to pose in Koticouture outfits for an urban photoshoot. Sims Next Top Model all star, Kylie Henrriques, sat on panel with Ivana, Rebecca and Marcella. First evaluated, Sage split the judges with her photo; Kylie praised its broken-down nature, while Rebecca castigated it for not working with the dynamic of the shot. Carinne's photo was deemed "unapproachable" by Marcella. Kate, however, received unanimous praise for transferring strength while wearing sunglasses. Winona disappointed the judges with her body work, and Debutant received the same description from Rebecca. Alisha also received praise for her spunky shot. Jolyn's fresh body work received praise, but a disconnected face brought her score down. Marina received criticism for resting on her looks and failing to push her boundaries. Monique's ability to sell her entire outfit also pleased the judges. Kylie criticized Victoria for the same fault, but Marcella praised her for improving on the previous week. Mona disappointed somewhat by being too posy for the "urban" shoot. At elimination, Kate unanimously received first call out, followed by Monique and Alisha. Victoria went from the bottom two, to fifth call out, but was reminded to keep improving in the future. Carinne, Marina, Sage and Winona stood in the bottom 4, with Sage and Carinne being saved respectively, leaving Marina and Winona in the bottom two. Both were noted as being early front-runners, but were criticized for their weak pictures thus far. Marina's uniquely exotic look was praised, but her reliance on her genetics was noted, while Winona's vintage 60's look was noted, but her one-note pictures castigated. Ultimately, Marina's stronger week 1 picture championed, and with regret, Winona was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call Out: '''Kate Downton *'Bottom 2: 'Marina Hathaway & Winona Kenia *'Eliminated: 'Winona Kenia Episode 3 Air date: January 13th, 2013 For the third week of the competition, the girls were given the job of advertising Versace outfits in groups. Cameron Moreno, of EdgysimZ ''Sims Next Top Model, was invited to guest judge. Group 1 were quickly praised by Rebecca for pulling out a realistic ad for the product. However, Carinne's faux pas of covering the bodice of the dress was noted against her, while Sage's steady improvement was highlighted. Marcella agreed that they had done extremely well, noting Kate's consistently strong performance, and Victoria's improvement from week 1. Cameron, however, felt Victoria's picture was a regression, and deemed Jolyn one of the weakest in the shot. As the second group were judged, it was noted that, while they had not done a bad job, the group were the weaker of the shoot. Ivana deemed Monique the star of the shoot, but noted that Mona was now underperforming. Rebecca found Alisha's work to be rigid and bland, and also felt that Debutant's performance was not up to her usual standard. Cameron, however, felt that Group 2 had outperformed the first, but criticized Marina as still not living up to her potential. At elimination, Monique was rewarded for her standout performance with first call out, followed by Kate and Victoria. Sage and Jolyn continued to find themselves receiving middle call outs, and previous standouts Alisha, Carinne, Debutant and Mona stood in the bottom four. With Debutant and Mona saved, it was revealed that Alisha and Carinne's performances had placed them in the bottom. Carinne's fresh, unique look was praised, but her inability to live up to her week one standard held her back, while Alisha's inconsistency also came into play; two mediocre photos, with one strong photo. Despite her potential, however, it was Alisha sent home, with the order to continue fighting her way into the industry. *'''First Call Out: Monique Berry *'Bottom 2:' Alisha White & Carinne L'Amour *'Eliminated:' Alisha White Summaries Ivana's Call Out Summaries *'Oldest contestant(s):' Jolyn Schmidt & Victoria Tatishvili (both 22 years old) *'Youngest contestant(s): '''Monique Berry (16 years old) *'Most consecutive first call outs: N/A *'Most collective first call outs: '''Kate Downton, Mona Sirrs & Monique Berry (all 1 time) *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances: N/A *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances:' Alisha White, Carinne L'Amour, Jael Zee, Marina Hathaway, Victoria Tatishvili & Winona Kenia (all 1 time) *'Highest call out average:' (of 9) Kate Downton (2)